His birthday
by Aura-guardian64
Summary: One villager I find myself missing all the more… A certain brown haired farmer who has turned this deserted wasteland into a thriving community. A one shot on my fave couple in Harvest moon hope you like it. ChelseaXVaughn!


**Hey guys Zo-chan here!**

**Well I hope you like this little one shot of our favourite couple from Harvest moon (;**

**My apologies for if Chelsea and Vaughn end up sounding a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon or the characters, although I wish I owned Vaughn or that he was real.**

**But who doesn't, anyway enjoy the story and remember to review (:**

* * *

><p><strong>His birthday.<strong>

**Vaughn's POV**

A twinkling mist swarmed the isolated island of happiness as I stared out into the darkness. It seemed weird that only four months ago I was visiting this island twice a week in need of work; now I find myself missing this strange island and the villagers that call this place there home. One villager I find myself missing all the more… A certain brown haired farmer who has turned this deserted wasteland into a thriving community. Turning back to my cabin I laid my hat on the table and climbed into the untouched bed; staring at the ceiling, my mind drifted back to the little farm at the top of the hill, as I found myself falling into a deep sleep, wondering what the special day tomorrow would bring.

**Chelsea's POV**

I awoke to the sound of Chichi 'singing' from the top of the chicken pen. My heart began to race as I glanced at the calendar on my wall. Jumping out of bed, I quickly threw on my usual outfit and ran out the house. I stared out into my field cursing under my breath at the sight of all the rubbish that had been chucked about during yesterday's storm. Rocks and trees littered my field as my apple trees where barely standing. I turned to check on my crops to see that they hadn't been touched by the storm, unlike the animal barn which was torn to pieces. "Dammit now I'm never gonna be ready in time." I groaned rolling up my sleeves and began to clear all the rocks and trees from my field.

It took me till 13:00 to clear my field, I glanced at the broken animal barn then to the road leading into town. '_He's probably walking around the town by now.'_ I thought kind of thankful, at least now I don't have to deal with Julia. I walked over to the barn to check the damage. The walls where pretty much in tack, however the roof looked like it was going to collapse any moment now. I strolled inside to make sure my cows and sheep were alright. After giving them plenty of food for the next couple of days I decided to count them to make sure none where hurt or injured. _'Let's see, there's Woolly, Chirin and bell' _I thought as I counted my sheep_. 'There should be Jessy, Murdock and Wait?'_

"Where's Joey?!" I started to panic as I searched frantically for Jessy's calf. I ran out the barn, calling joey's name, trying to find the little calf. I searched behind the barn and then the chicken coop but there was no sign of Joey. I then checked by the road but still no luck. I sunk to the ground and was about to give up when I heard the sound of a bell. Looking up I found myself staring at a soaking wet calf. It was Joey and from the looks of it he must have been by the river.

"Oh Joey I was so worried about you." I said to him as I lead him back to the barn, reminding myself to ask Gannon to fix the barn later.

No sooner had I lead Joey back to the barn had my watch sound my alarm to tell me that it was 17:00. I gasped as I sprinted to my house to gather the gift that was sitting comfortably on my kitchen table. Running down the path to the beach I cursed myself for being late and hoped that he was still there and hadn't already gone home. I finally made it to the beach by just after 17:30 and I just fell to my knees trying to hold back my tears.

"I'm too late, he's gone." I sobbed missing my one and only chance to see him. I sat there for what felt like forever until a hand was placed onto my shoulder, I glanced up and there was Vaughn with a concerned expression on his face.

"Chelsea, are you OK?" He asked as he gently pulled me up and wiped away my tears. I stared into his purple eyes almost getting lost in there beauty. "I'm fine, I just thought I had missed someone." I replied pushing the gift into my back. Vaughn let go of me and turned away, I could have sworn I saw a look of hurt on his face.

**Vaughn's POV **

"Oh I see." I answered pulling my hat down over my eyes, hurt welling up inside me at the thought of Chelsea waiting for another guy. '_I bet it's that idiot Denny_.' I thought as I started to walk away, suddenly a hand grabbed mine as I was pull to a stop. I turned around to see Chelsea staring at the ground, her hand shaking.

"Wait!" She said between whimpering and shouting, by now her whole body was trembling. I had never seen her like this before, she was always so carefree and went through life with a smile. Never had I even seen her shed a tear, even when her first cow Bess had died she still stayed strong for the other villagers.

" I suddenly lost all control of my body and pulled her in for a kiss, I had no idea what I was doing or if she even wanted it. However my fears melted away when she started to kiss after we broke apart, both of us breathing heavily. I shyly pulled my hat over my eyes to try and hide my blush. Chelsea was the first to break the silence.

"Vaughn… I-I love you." She almost whispered. I lifted my hat to stare into her hazel eyes, I had never felt like this with anyone before. Nobody had ever said they loved me. And I was happy, I wrapped my arms around her in a warm embrace. I leaned down and whispered the words I have been dreaming of saying since arriving on the island.

"I love you too." She pulled back slightly and looked at me in surprise, I smiled at her cute face and gingerly inched my lips closer to hers before capturing her lips in mind for a passionate kiss. We kissed for what seemed forever as a discarded gift of what seemed to be porridge lay on the sand. _'Oh yeah this is defiantly the best birthday I have ever had.' _


End file.
